


bratty

by soobongies



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobongies/pseuds/soobongies
Summary: yvesoul smut for yalls thirsty hoes





	bratty

jinsoul was a bratty sub. 

but then yves came.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

and then they fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> yall horny freaks really thought i did something huh


End file.
